


live on the mic

by starbaby



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Exhibitionism, Facials, Hair-pulling, M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, lots of overwatch references, sidemen are fwbs, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbaby/pseuds/starbaby
Summary: simon can't keep his mouth shut during livestreams. ethan isn't helpful.





	live on the mic

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr in 2015.

Livestreams were always an interesting event for Simon; if he had no intention of putting the video up on YouTube (this was the way most of his streams worked), he could let his guard down, but if he got too relaxed he always let shit slip. Shit no one needs to know, especially not his viewers, like how he found Josh's pink lacy panties with the word "Daddy" across the butt in the laundry bin with a large cum stain. When the FIFA stream was over Josh punched Simon in the jaw for that, and then face-fucked his mouth until Simon had tears streaming down his face as he choked and gurgled around "Daddy's" cock.  
  
The next slip up was with JJ in TF2, when Simon accidentally told the stream the full truth about the Seana relationship, causing Jide to leave the game and march over to Simon's room before kicking him repeatedly in the balls ("Why the fuck did you tell them that? No one was supposed to know!") and tying him to the bed with a vibrator up his ass and a ring on his cock. He sobbed so hard JJ had to gag him, and even then he wouldn't stop until JJ shut him up with blackmail photos of his ruined state, lube dripping down his legs and his cock purpling, dry orgasms sweeping over him in waves of agonizing pleasure. The stream was still on in the background, Team Fortress paused, the webcam and mic off, and yet the comments were still flooding the chat. A stab of pleasure caught Simon below the navel when he pictured JJ doing this to him on camera for all the viewers to see, bound and ruined, stripped down to animalistic lust and a whispered mantra of "please, please let me come."  
  
And more and more episodes came after that; the truth on Callum's coke habit, Vik's pegging kink (Kayleigh was a beast) and intimate relationship with his massive pink suction cupped dildo, Harry's camboy incident. For each spilt secret he was beaten, bruised, and painted white and red, and every time a new fantasy was added to his repertoire of wank material. Simon really couldn't shut up, and he really didn't mind.  
  
Considering the Sidemen House was constantly chock-full of testosterone and unexpected boners, it wasn't that big of a surprise that they all got it on together every once in awhile, and that they used sex as a punishment (group orgies were about as common as pedophile Vik jokes in Cards Against Humanity). None of them were gay, per se; in fact, JJ and Vik were perfectly straight, but horniness tends to warp sexuality, and getting to jerk it with your friends was honestly kind of nice. The only sideman who'd never taken his friends up on their sexual offerings was Tobi, but he never came around to the house much anyways.  
  
Yep, livestreams were always interesting for Simon (and his dick).  
  
Today’s was a twitch stream of Overwatch with Josh and Tobi; Ethan, who was staying temporarily at the house while he got his flat arrangements worked out, had uncharacteristically declined. Simon understood, but the heaviness in his chest wasn't due to losing Behz's incredible skill at an offensive Zenyatta. There's always tomorrow to try again, he supposed.  
  
Stream arrangements were a blur. Monster downed? Check. Capture card not recording? Check. Webcam positioned? Check. Audio clear? Check. Skype connected? Check. Twitter announcement sent? Check. Overwatch loaded up? Check. He listened to Josh and Tobi banter while his viewer count rose higher and higher.  
  
A quick breath for composure, an adjustment in his racing chair. "Hey, everyone, welcome to the livestream!"  
  
A chorus of "hey"s from Josh and Tobi. Overwatch home screen, game found, Pharah selected. He was determined to stay focused and keep his thoughts behind a filter this livestream; besides, the only member he really wanted to mess with right then was Ethan. God, why wouldn't he join the stream?  
  
Simon reluctantly adjudicated that he was acting like a child (seriously? who the fuck whines about not being able to "accidentally" embarrass their best friend in front of thousand of viewers) and sucked in a harsh breath.  
  
The stream began innocently enough. Simon was decent at Pharah, and he swooped over the Dorado map with practiced ease, looking over at chat every once in awhile. A few messages caught his eye: "No Emon?"; "you're dead without that zenyatta ult -kappa-"; "Where's behz? he hasn't uploaded in a few days."  
  
Biting his lip, Simon deliberated the pros and cons of replying. If he didn't focus on the game, he'd blurt out something he'd regret (and then Josh would fill his mouth with something a little harder to swallow), but before he could stop himself, he spat out a quick response: "Behz is having trouble with flat security, so he won't be making videos for a while. Sorry, guys."  
  
"You can check his twitter for more," Josh added helpfully. "Oh, fuck, wild Winston! Where did our Symmetra go?" A loud slam echoed through the speakers. "Well, I'm dead."  
  
"Don't worry, we've got a teleporter," Tobi responded, brows furrowed in concentration at the bottom of Simon's screen. Josh's skype window sat adjacent to Tobi’s, and the bearded dad was mumbling something about how Symmetra was a shit support hero aside from her ultimate.  
  
"Damn it, she can't even heal, and her turrets get molested by Winston," he grumbled. "Why is she his counter again? You know what, I'm just gonna go JJ."  
  
"Winston vs Winston, eh, Josh? That's bringing a lot of meat to the table." Simon curled his lips into a smirk, but he wasn't expecting the reply that came...  
  
"You're the one bringing the large package of meat, Simon."  
  
Simon almost punched straight through his computer screen; he let out a whimper and a stunned cry of "holy shit." He looked to his feet to see the source of the voice: an all too familiar strawberry blond with a shit-eating grin bared wide.  
  
Trying not to quiver, Simon mumbled into the mic: "Hey, guys, I'll be right back. Putting mic on mute for a second." Pharah was one-shotted by a Widowmaker as he went AFK.  
  
"Ethan, what in the living fuck?" Simon burst out as Ethan began to nestle his head into Simon's crotch. Equal parts hurt, disturbed, and extremely turned on, he moved out of the view of the webcam, but his hands were shaking so badly that he didn't push Behz away in the fear of hitting him in the face. "How'd you get down there? And hey, you said you were busy and couldn't play!"  
  
"Didn't want to play," Ethan corrected with a snicker and an absolutely ridiculous lip bite that made Simon want to backhand him - or put his hands behind Simon's back, if you caught his meaning (if Ethan sunk a finger in him, he might just come untouched). "You're much more fun."  
  
Simon had been expecting this; he and Ethan had been flirting nonstop throughout the week. No homo, of course, but the strawberry blond was perpetually horny and Simon just wanted to see if his best friend was hung (Ethan making him come so hard he saw stars would be a bonus). His plan had been to rile Behz up in the stream, but when it came to Simon, nothing ever really went to plan. A sex-eyed Ethan crouching under his desk, for instance, was definitely not in his itinerary.  
  
He'd never even considered the possibility of Ethan getting down on his knees in the middle of Simon's livestream; that was a scene that would probably err more on the side of nightmares than wet dreams. Blood was pooling in his groin from the way Ethan was ghosting his tongue lightly against Simon's fly, but he had a livestream to do...Well, fuck.  
  
Dick over brain, he supposed.  
  
Putting a slim finger to Ethan's lips, Simon shifted back into the webcam's view and turned on the mic once again. "Sorry, guys, it looks like I'll have to cancel the stream. Something came up. To make it up, I'll-" Simon looked down to see Ethan rubbing his hand across his throat, mouthing 'cut it out' and reaching up to give a particularly hard squeeze to Simon's cock. Simon squeezed his eyes shut; the things he did to get off. "Wait, hang on a minute." Mic, muted, webcam tilted. "Bloody hell! First you try to get into my pants, next you want me to stay in the livestream?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Ethan grinned, eyes hooded, dragging a purr out of the back of his throat that went straight to Simon's dick. "Haven't you ever heard of multitasking? You don't want to let anyone down, do you?"  
  
No. No. No.  
  
"Piss off! I'm not an exhibitionist; that's a kink I won't touch. We can't have sex when I'm livestreaming."  
  
"C'mon, Simon, I'm not asking to fuck you." Ethan rolled his eyes melodramatically. "You just look so pretty when you come. Just let me blow you, please? You can ask Josh right now about how good at sucking cock I am."  
  
Simon scrunched up his nose and shuddered in disgust. "I really don't want to know about you and Josh's sex life, okay?" Talk about killing the mood. "And the answer is no. Plus, how the hell do you know what I look like when I come?"  
  
Ethan fumbled around in the back pocket of his shorts for a bit, finally uncovering his treasure: a crimson red encased iPhone 6. Tension crackled in the air as he unlocked it, and Simon buried his gaze in the stream chat in an attempt to calm himself down, because why was what he presumed to be his orgasm face on Ethan's phone? God, this could not be good.  
  
In a few short moments, Simon had turned the color of Ethan's cell case; he was going to kill Jide. But hey - Simon looked great in bondage.  
  
"Fuck," the older man swore. "You weren't supposed to see that. No, the answer is no."  
  
Ethan innocently raised a finger to his lips and sucked, running it down his chin and slicking saliva along his jaw. Simon swallowed a gulp; he was half hard by now, and Ethan knew it. Was abusing it. Was delighting in it, his arousal.  
  
"You say you're not an exhibitionist," Ethan hummed, voice thick with wanton desire, "so why is your cock throbbing when I ask to blow you where everyone can hear each little desperate moan you make, see your eyes blown wide in ecstasy, watch you throw your head back and scream as you reach your peak? God, this is so funny. You get off on this - I'd bet you'd be up in the stars if your viewers could watch me blow you, your thick cock on display. Just like window shopping." He giggled, and seemed like Ethan again; his dirty talk was something out of a fantasy, as if he were reading out a card in a Sidemen game of CAH. Behzinga - world famous youtuber with thousands on thousands of subscribers - would burst into infectious laughter at dirty talk, not even able to finish the sentence. That's what Behz would do; never this.  
  
Ethan Payne was different. He'd never let the viewers know it was him sucking Simon Minter to climax, but he loved watching Simon get flustered over his kink intuition. Sex had always been one of his many talents, and it wasn't often that he was able to put on a show. Even though he couldn't hold back the delighted laughter bubbling at his lips, Ethan was in full seduction mode; he hadn't gotten any release in weeks, and he wanted to make Simon beg.  
  
No homo.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," Simon mumbled, and with quivering fingers, readjusted his mic and webcam. Ethan was smiling, managing to look both saccharine and sinful in one smoldering smirk, and Simon thought he'd died and gone to heaven when Ethan started to rub circles into his hips, down, down, down to his fly...  
  
"H-hey guys, I'm back," Simon stammered, attempting to appear cool and composed before his three thousand viewers. "I had to take care of something - sorry - but I finished, and the stream's not canceled! Yay! Heh, heh. What did I miss?"  
  
"The rest of the game, mate. Thanks for leaving; unluckily for us, it turns out Josh is a shit Winston ("Hey!") so we got destroyed. Enemy Mercy got play of the game. Mercy."  
  
Simon snorted once Tobi finished his recap. "You guys got shot down by a Mercy?"  
  
Tobi nodded dejectedly. "She got the highest elimination rate too (Winston got biggest killstreak) because Josh over here was too busy trying to 1v1 JJ's twin."  
  
Josh moaned into his hands. "I would've picked Genji or something if you'd given me a heads up that that Mercy was a beast at sniping!"  
  
"I did, you bitch!"  
  
Josh and Tobi's bickering turned into white noise as Ethan dragged down Simon's zipper, tugging down his cargo shorts tortuously slow. The younger paused to palm at Simon's erection through his now exposed boxers, never once looking away from his face. Simon's mouth was dropped open beautifully, his lips panting out short bursts of air, fingers clenched tightly to the edge of his desk as he struggled to keep his cool. He came undone in the daintiest way.  
  
"Found a new game..." drifted Tobi's melodic tenor through the speakers. "We're on offense this time; payload map. Simon, can you tank in place of this idiot?"  
  
"Ah, s-sure," Simon gasped as Ethan pulled the elastic of his boxers just to let it snap back sharply, and a little mewl quivered in the back of his throat. "Uh, D.va?"  
  
"Nah," Tobi responded cooly, oblivious to the struggles of his friend. "I'm playing Hanzo, and our ults basically do the same thing. Anyone else you wanna play? You don't have to tank if you want..."  
  
"No, no, it's fine," Simon stuttered, because Ethan had dived under his shirt and was peppering little kisses along his happy trail, making sure not to veer up into the webcam's line of sight. Ethan had to be a complete sadist; why else would he take pleasure in Simon’s agony? The taller was squirming in his chair now, almost fully hard but untouched, stifling his moans with his sweaty palm over his lips, and Ethan wanted to hear him scream, moan out his best friend’s name, a chorus of little squeals escaping him: “Ethan, Ethan, Ethan.” Instead, Simon just mumbled about how he’d play Reinhardt, and the strawberry blond lost it and slid his best friend’s boxers over and down his spread legs, to reveal a masterpiece of a cock.

“Are you Reinhardt,” Ethan chuckled, “because you’ve really got me pinned!”

Simon kicked him in the shin, and Ethan didn’t have much time to admire his best friend’s gorgeous, weeping cock, long rather than thick with veins that could only be described as exquisite, because suddenly a hand was tangling in his hair and forcing his mouth onto the wickedly delightful manhood before him. Ethan thought he just might die.

Simon was hot and heavy on his tongue, the bittersweet taste of his precum heightening his sense of being, until Ethan felt as if he were a machine, going into overdrive from stimulation to each of his five senses, and his entire body was fucking humming, pulsing with a coital energy unlike anything he’d felt before. Though it was embarrassing, all he wanted to do at the moment was suck, be a little cockslut, but torturing Simon was just too damn fun to resist. Pulling back to place little kitten licks on the head of his cock, Ethan batted his eyelashes innocently and laid fleeting little kisses down the shaft, pulling the racing chair forward for better access to Simon’s incredible member. His fingers ghosted along the older boy’s balls, and Simon’s breath came faster as he bucked his hips, searching for more delectable friction, but Ethan merely fondled him for a second before pulling back to grasp the taller’s hips, sucking a hickey into his upper thigh.

“I’m going Tracer,” Josh announced, but his voice sounded a million miles away to Simon, as if the bearded boy were above water while Simon was caught down below in the sweeping waves of his pleasure. He was being swept away by the boy beneath him, but Simon wanted to fucking drown, and Ethan was satisfied with keeping his head just above the swell. The elder thought he might spontaneously combust if Ethan didn’t get a move on and stop his torturous teasing.

“Stop fucking teasing,” he growled before he could stop himself, and with the realization of what he’d just said a blush spread atop his cheekbones. Shit.

“What?” Josh asked, befuddled, and Tobi looked up in blatant confusion. “We’re not - are you okay, mate?”

Ethan simpered as he watched Simon beginning to fall apart, a sickly saccharine smile etched across his features. This was so much better than any game of Overwatch. And because he just couldn’t say no to his best friend (truth be told, he found it hilarious how Simon had called him a “fucking tease” in front of three thousand viewers), he placed one last lick on the underside of his shaft and then obliged Simon’s request and went down on his cock until it hit the back of his throat.

“Oh my god,” Simon whispered hoarsely as a wet heat encased his erection, every nerve ending on fire as Ethan relaxed his throat and took him in deeper. His mouth was so nice, so warm and perfect…

That’s when he miraculously remembered that this was a live stream, that his viewers could see each heavy inhale that he took, hear the moans and exclamations that resulted from his mindblowing pleasure. “Uh,” he mumbled, blushing, “I-I was just responding to - ah! - someone in chat, heh. They were teasing me about the lack of, uhhhh, god, recent FIFA. I wa-was trying to tell them to fuck off.”

“Bollocks, mate,” Josh said plainly, but let the matter drop. The round was beginning anyways, and when the compound doors opened Simon was the first out, lumbering around with his gargantuan hammer, stopping in the middle of the street every couple of seconds to pull Ethan’s hair and force him to bob his head on his fully erect cock. When the others noticed this, they stridently yelled at him to get a move on, so in sullen response Simon kicked the younger boy in the shin again to get him to fucking move and stop teasing, goddamnit.

Clutching the table with a white knuckled grip, Simon attempted to tune Ethan out as he whispered filthy sins and slurped loudly around his dick. What he couldn’t ignore, however, was the slick heat that sheathed him, relentless in pursuit of Simon’s pleasure and impending orgasm. Ethan was pumping the part of the shaft that he couldn’t fit down his throat, his wrist twisting roughly around the vulnerable skin of his cock, and Simon was beginning to squirm from oversensitivity, because as amazing as Ethan’s mouth felt, his hand was vicious, never slowing its pace and continuously dragging his grip from the top of Simon’s balls to his frenulum. Speaking of the frenulum, this was Ethan’s favorite area to work his magic on, and he had a brutal habit of licking the crown of Simon’s cock and then dragging his damn teeth below the head. It was all Simon could do to focus on the game and not beat Ethan black and blue before riding him into oblivion.

What could he say? For someone who wasn’t gay, Ethan was really good at sucking dick.

Simon found it incredible that he’d made it this far through the livestream without imploding - and he wasn’t doing terribly when it came to the match. Turns out he wasn’t a horrible Reinhardt, and whenever Ethan was acting up Simon could just pop a shield and focus on the relentless mouth on his erection. For the most part he just swung his hammer around and let Josh and Tobi banter in the background, which his viewers seemed to be satisfied with.

He was getting close now, his breath coming in heavy pants, and when Ethan gave him the broadest smile yet he should have known that release wouldn’t come without a price. Right as Simon moved to swipe an obnoxious Junkrat off the payload, Ethan pulled off and with a chuckle of “looking good,” he deepthroated Simon with a single bob of his head.

Simon almost died on the spot.

“Ah, FUCK! Shit, more, ah, ah, ah,” he panted more, which obviously received even more confusion from Josh and Tobi. However, this time Simon was quicker to cover up his mistake. “YEAH! I think that was play of the game, Tobes! Y-you better do MORE shots like that!”

At this point, it was clear Tobi was starting to seriously worry about Simon’s mental health. “I got a single kill, Simon,” he rebutted slowly. “Look, I get it. You don’t want to play a tank. It’s okay; we’ve got a teammate - uh, Epicdude69 - playing Zarya who can pick up the slack. It’s totally fine. Just switch to Pharah or something.” Josh nodded in agreement.

Simon was about to object, say that no, Tobi had misunderstood, but Ethan dug his nails into the taller’s thigh in warning. Simon yelped, wincing, and reluctantly went along with Tobi’s suggestion. “Ah, ah - oh, it’s fine, bro. Pharah’s f-fine. And that was a sick snipe, by the way.”

Ethan couldn’t help but laugh at Simon’s lame attempts to cover his tracks, and ended up giggling into his dick with his nose buried in pubes. The vibration hummed up the shaft, and Simon squealed, nearly jumping a foot in the air when his erection was met with a new sort of stimulation - that only lasted a couple of seconds, much to his dismay.

“Don’t give yourself away, Simon,” Ethan whispered coyly, pulling off and tonguing at the taller boy’s slit. “You don’t want them to know how dirty you are, how you’re nothing but a little slut, right? God, I wish I could fuck you - no homo, though, I like vagina - until you see stars and forget your own name, until you can’t walk without a limp, until you pine for the feeling of my cum in your ass. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, baby.”

Cheeks flushing a deep scarlet, Simon wondered how he’d ended up in this situation. Screw Ethan for being so intuitive when it came to Simon’s kinks; it wasn’t fair that he could use both exhibition and humiliation against him. Because to the older boy, who was constantly praised on YouTube as a celebrity, returning to his roots of the gawky teenage loser Simon who was subject to junior high verbal harassment (and got off on it, depending on the person) gave him a weird sort of pleasure. Plus, he just really loved it when Ethan called him a slut.

And then Ethan was going down on him again, bobbing his head rhythmically to the noise floating out of Simon’s speakers, his hands crawling up the taller boy’s baggy shirt to fondle his nipples. Simon’s breath hitched - wasn’t he supposed to be switching to a character right now - and his tongue slipped out from behind his lips slightly. And still the pressure built, and built, and built, and all Ethan wanted to do was lightly finger Simon’s ass (he had a feeling that that would tip him over the edge), but as this was a livestream and the older was sitting in his racing chair, that was out of the question. Looked like his mouth would have to do. With the precision of an artist, the strawberry blond swirled his tongue around the head of Simon’s thick cock and licked at the defined veins in his shaft, sending a flare of pleasure down Simon’s spine and into his stomach.

“Simon, where the hell are you? There’s two Meis on the payload that we can’t touch, and they keep shooting up ice walls every five fucking seconds. I thought you were going Pharah!”

“I am,” Simon gasped in response to Tobi’s outburst and glided over to the payload, not even bothering to take down a defenseless Lúcio in his wake. He was too far gone to be able to function correctly, much less multitask, and remaining attentive was taxing his strength. Meanwhile, Ethan had dedicated one of his hands to reaching down into his football shorts and stroking his cock with determination, letting Simon fuck his mouth while he got situated. God, how he loved the feeling of a cock in his mouth, heavy behind his luscious lips, with the knowledge that full credits went to him for making his partner feel that indescribably good.

At this point glassy tears were forming in the corner of Simon’s eyes; there would be hell to pay if he didn’t put off his release until the end of the game (Rule No.1 in the Sidemen House: avoid Tobi’s fists of fury), but with every bob of Ethan’s head he felt closer and closer to coming. Truth be told, he had completely forgotten about the livestream: his only goals were to finish the match, come, and not let Josh and Tobi witness his orgasm face.

It was the last minute of the game, and Simon finally reached the payload, blasting a widowmaker away from Josh and eliminating a genji with low health. Ethan had lowered his shorts and was furiously rutting into his hand, boxer shorts the only barrier between his cock and open air, and was increasing his pace on Simon’s manhood, pulling entirely off and then taking him in as deep as he could. Wheezing, the older let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, and the lack of oxygen intensified his pleasure tenfold, allowing him to tune in to every little movement of Ethan’s wondrous tongue; he’d never felt anything better.

And then everything clicked together, the pieces all falling into place as Simon used his sex-induced exhilaration to barrage the two Meis on the cart and and the D.va nearby: “Justice rains from above!” As the final seconds ticked down, Simon felt the familiar heat pooling his his navel and the tightness behind his balls, and grinned as he took out the opponents who were making their last push. The chat went crazy in that moment as ‘VICTORY’ flashed onto the screen, but all SImon was seeing was white as he reached his peak, his body spasming, and he didn’t realize he had pulled away from Ethan until cum spurted from the tip of his cock in short bursts, coating the younger boy’s cheeks, nose and eyelashes in creamy drizzles of white. He rode out his high with a shaky hand on his dick, then lapsed into silence as he realized he’d come on Ethan’s face.

“Oh, shit.”

“Well, I wasn’t planning on taking a shower,” Ethan chuckled, “but considering I came in my boxers anyway, it was sort of inevitable.”

“You,” Simon said after turning off his mic, “are an asshole. I can’t believe you just blew me during a stream. What do you have to say for yourself, Behz?”

Ethan dragged a finger through the cum on his cheek and sucked it into his mouth, grinning that shit-eating grin. He pulled it out with a lewd pop. "Justice rains from above."

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked, please leave a kudos and a comment. they encourage me to keep writing.
> 
> xoxo


End file.
